Sunnydale reaver pt3-the Chosen
by Yosho317
Summary: Xander and Tara find destiny upon them by Raziel and the rest of the Scooby Gang try to save them


Sunnydale Reaver pt3-The Chosen  
By: Yosho317  
Yosho317@hotmail.com  
Rating PG-13 for some strong language and violence  
All the legal crap: Buffy, Angel and Co. Belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of other   
people I don't know about while Raziel and Kain belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos   
Interactive. I don't own them but I hope I can have some fun using them to fuel my   
creativity   
Authors Note: this story takes place after "Into the Woods"   
Means thought and " " means spoken words  
Author's Note: the cliffhanger ending of last chapter will be explained later this part is to   
flesh out the events in between so some event times may be altered sorry for the   
confusion but if you bear with me I promise it will make more sense   
  
  
Xander strained to see the source of the guttural sounds coming from the darkness. The   
frantic rattling of chains was just enough to revive the unconscious Tara. Unfortunately   
she was not fully awake and the sounds were getting closer by the second "C'mon Tara   
time to wake up, now is not the time for a nap." Xander could now make out vague   
figures in the darkness. The creatures were only about 5 feet tall and he could make out   
dangling limbs and very large mouths this is defiantly not good  
  
Tara woke up to see the creatures coming towards her and she could fell the chains   
shaking and rattling due to Xander's movements. She couldn't move her arms to fight   
anything so looking at Xander and said one thing; "I am going to cast a spell as soon as it   
works run." "What about you?" Xander shot back, "I am not gonna leave you alone to   
face these uglies."  
  
"Xander I can handle myself there is no way for you to help so when I tell you to run."   
Tara was really starting to panic "Look if you don't agree now I won't have time to cast   
the spell so do as I say!!"   
  
"Fine"  
  
Tara could tell he was lying but began to cast the spell anyway as she sought to loosen   
the chains she thought about what she didn't tell Xander. The spell would leave her   
drained and completely defenseless but it would be better for one of them to tell the   
others instead of both dying. Besides, she told herself if someone has to make it   
back to Willow she would rather it be him she could still be happy with him in her life.   
  
Xander could feel the chains begin to weaken and as soon as he could free himself he did   
so. Looking around he could now clearly see two creatures moving at the same slow   
deliberate pace glancing over he saw Tara passed out on the ground. Picking her up and   
actually managing to carry her in a fireman's carry he tried to find and exit but all he   
could see was eerie blue-green rock walls and a single entrance which the creatures had   
come from.   
  
Having no option but to fight Xander placed Tara gently behind the pillar of rock and   
picked up a section of chain that wasn't broken. Silently thanking Giles for teaching   
them all basic weapon techniques Xander faced the first of the monsters crouching   
protectively over Tara's prone form.   
  
Xander lashed out with his makeshift whip and actually managed to catch one of the   
things on its chest. The creature then picked up the pace and seemed to move with a   
speed that defied its looks. He was barely able to pull the chain back before the creature   
lunged at him. With another frantic swing Xander somehow managed to wrap the chain   
around the creatures neck. Pausing only for a second Xander began to tug as hard as he   
could on the chain and the creature began to gag. With one final yank the creature sank   
to ground and then Xander realized his biggest mistake he had left Tara alone.   
  
Even though the space between him and Tara was only a few feet he realized that he   
wouldn't be able to make it in time and even as that thought occurred to him the creatures   
arm rose to hit Tara only to be backwards by some kind of force. Out of the gloom came   
Raziel who after looking over said, "If you truly wish to survive in this realm you must   
do better than this."   
  
Giles had to admit defeat as he removed his glasses from his face. Willow, Anya and   
himself after hours spent trying to find a way to wake Buffy up they were no closer to   
waking up the Slayer as she twitched erratically on the floor. What alarmed him the most   
was that every time they had tried to move Buffy a purple aura had appeared and released   
another one of those bloody sonic blasts.   
  
"This is taking forever," whined Anya for the fifth time that hour "Nothing we have   
found out is going to help us get Xander back." "I know we need Buffy and all but right   
now Xander and Tara could be in danger and we are worried about Buffy."  
  
"Anya for the last time we are better at full strength instead of running around   
defenseless." Willow tried to say patiently but even as she finished speaking Willow   
looked up and began to grin.   
  
"I got it we don't need to wake Buffy up to get Xander back all we really need to do is to   
find something called the Essence of the Elder." "It says that any source which radiates   
negative energy can be harnessed to perform specific tasks. Luckily there is a convenient   
source of said energy in Sunnydale."  
  
Giles looked sharply at Willow as soon as the realization of what she meant came to him.   
"Good heavens please tell me you don't me the Hellmouth. You know the risks if we   
decide to open it to use any of that power."  
  
"Don't be such a poo head Giles," Anya spoke up "I can tell you from experience that   
there is a way harness Hellmouth energy without actually opening it at all. How else do   
you think my amulet worked?"  
  
"While I do have my reservations about this I do admit we have no choice nothing else   
so far has worked so I suggest we get ready. Willow can you have all the necessary   
elements in an hour?"   
  
"Of course I can oh do you want to call Angel and let him know what is going on?"   
Willow was almost to the phone as she said this   
  
"Possibly, replied Giles "But let us wait until your spell is cast if we call him now he   
might try and find Raziel himself which wouldn't do us any good at all."  
  
"Ok," Willow turned to the shelves and rummaging around she looked at Anya "Where   
do you keep the powdered pig spleen around here anyway?"   
  
Xander was carrying Tara as he followed Raziel through a series of tunnels for the past   
hour he had followed but was unable to ask questions of the grim figure. He plodded   
along then abruptly the Soul Reaver stopped in what looked like a dead end. Raising his   
arms Raziel began to chant in an eerie language until a disc on the floor, which Xander   
had missed earlier, began to glow a light blue color. The wall in front of them faded   
away until he could clearly make out an arch with another disk on the other side only   
then did Raziel stop chanting and turned to look at Xander.   
  
"Please step through the Gateway, it will take you to another cave follow the cave and   
then inside you will learn the reason I brought you both here."   
  
"I really don't think so," Xander responded "First you left us tied up in the cavern with   
those things attacking us and now you want me to step through some gate that wasn't   
here a minute ago." "What, do I have gullible written on my face.   
  
"Think about it human you are in my realm and if I wanted you dead I would have killed   
you and devoured your soul by now instead I saved your friend." Raziel replied with a   
fairly good imitation of an eye roll, "If it makes you feel better I might be able to revive   
your friend here. Usually my healing abilities are nonexistent but I can force her body to   
recover itself and I will do it if you agree to step through the Gate."   
  
"I guess I have no choice but if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you and send you   
straight to hell by the fastest route possible."   
  
With that Xander began to walk towards the Gate and as soon as he foot crossed the   
threshold he felt a sudden push and promptly passed out.   
  
Raziel held the form of the blond as the Gate closed around the mortal boy, well I made   
the promise and am honor bound to keep it unfortunately the only way to revive her is to   
almost kill her.   
  
Raziel removed the cloth covering his skull and lay Tara on the ground and slowly leaned   
forward almost like a lover ever closer to her neck. Finally like a vampire he paused a   
moment then began to slowly and gently drain the soul energy from Tara's body. He   
could feel his hunger and he had to restrain him self. The problem would be that he   
would have to almost drain her dry leaving just enough soul present to animate the body.   
As this thought came to him he felt her fragile soul begin to reflexively grasp onto the   
flesh that it animated. Slowing his pace he left a minute amount of energy, as were his   
instructions. Amazingly small green specs flew from the adjacent tunnels to fill Tara's   
nearly empty body soon even though the body and some of the soul was human the   
power which was inside instead was very much Godlike.   
  
Its eyes opened as it rapidly adjusted to it's new housing and with a voice that echoed   
with both power and menace which did not suit that frame "RAZIEL YOU TRULY ARE   
WORTHY."   
  
All he could do was turn his head in burning shame and again curse his existence for the   
inability to express emotion through tears. For this was a shame he had only felt once   
before in the period following his rebirth when he had slain and devoured his brother   
Melchahia.   
  
Xander woke up in a cavern much like the one he had come from and seeing the tunnel   
that Raziel had told him about he reluctantly began to follow it.   
  
In Sunnydale three figures made their way to the shattered remains of the local High   
School. Passing by the rotting pieces of demon they made their way to the place that for   
two of them had been an emotional anchor and meeting place. This was the room in   
which they saved the town and the world more times than they could ever count it was a   
key point that had left scars both physically and emotionally. Now this room would serve   
as a place where they could save the life of a friend turn the bitter emotions in this place   
to a useful purpose.   
  
As they went into the ruins of the library they located the sealed stone that served as the   
entrance to the Hellmouth. Willow wordlessly placed a single red crystal in the exact   
center, and from that center she placed three rows of candles one leading to each of them.   
Willow began to chant and as she chanted the candles began to light leading to each of   
the participants.   
  
When the flame in front of Giles lit he held out a torch and lighting it on the candle he   
stated "I call on the personal powers of intellect and wisdom to change this flame into   
one which will enrich the mind."   
  
When Anya's flame lit she held out her torch and stated "I call on the personal powers of   
strength and virility to change this flame into one which will empower the body."  
  
Lastly Willows flame lit "I call on the personal powers of the psyche and soul to change   
this one into one which will purify the soul."   
  
After they all had finished speaking the torches were raised simultaneously and the weak   
torchlight seemed to converge in the center of the circle. Lowering the torches a lightning   
bolt surged upwards from the crystal into all three torches. With a magnificent flash all   
torches were extinguished into buckets of holy water and the same water was thrown   
upon the crystal that now radiated a soft green light.   
  
Willow walked forward to claim the stone and as she was about to reach it a man   
appeared right next to the Crystal and as the others rushed forward they were restrained   
by several figures with glowing red eyes.   
  
"Cease your struggles or your magical friend shall die, I have no desire to harm you as of   
yet who know what I might be able to gain from callers of the Essence no matter I have   
the stone and I have you now almost everything is in place. Soon I shall have a new   
world ripe for the picking and all your pathetic kind will bow down and serve your new   
lord Kain."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Xander reached the end of the tunnel inside was a   
massive room with a few rock shapes and strange columns inside of it. As he moved   
forward a tentacle reached down from the ceiling ensnaring Xander in it's vice grip. He   
felt himself being drug forward to face an enormous eye that practically devoured the   
ceiling.   
  
"I KNOW YOU XANDER HARRIS, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR ULTIMATE   
DESTINY." This echoed throughout the chamber and somehow also in Xander's head.  
  
"My destiny, what the hell are you talking about?!" Xander yelled to the infernal   
unblinking eye.   
  
:"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONE OF MY CHILDREN IN YOUR   
ESSENCE IS THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A SOUL REAVER AND I PLAN TO   
UNLOCK THIS POTENTIAL SO YOU MAY CONTINUE AS RAZIEL HAS   
FAILED."  
  
"HE HAS DISPLEASED ME WITH HIS DETIRMINATION NOT TO AFFECT THE   
SCALES OF BALANCE ONLY DEVORING THE INPURE WHILE LEAVING THE   
GOOD TO FESTER IN OBLIVION. I SHALL MAKE YOU MY OWN,   
INDEPENANDANT, OF FREE WILL MY PERSONAL ANGEL OF DEATH." "AND   
WITH YOU I WILL CORRECT THE MISTAKES OF THE PAST."  
  
" I do not think so Elder," came a voice from the tunnel, "Too long have I slaved feeding   
my hunger only so that you could feed yours; but no longer I refuse to do this task for   
you anymore." "The boy may have the talent but I forbid you to make him as I am."   
  
"RAZIEL YOU FORBID ME?!" the Elder's mocking presence laughed "DO NOT   
FORGET LITTLE SOUL I GAVE YOU LIFE AND SAVED YOU FROM AGONY I   
WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND SOON I SHALL RID MYSELF OF THIS FORM."  
  
Raziel looked up thoughtfully "Oh yes, the girl, well sorry to disappoint but while she   
may have your power no I will not allow her to have your essence." "You have given her   
your power and knowledge but I left enough soul for her to be beyond your influence."   
With a mocking laugh and sweep of his arm a new figure entered the chamber.  
  
Tara walked into the chamber and while physically the same her eyes shone with a heavy   
green coloring and in with a simple gesture Xander was released from his confinement.   
  
"Xander Harris" Tara began, "I have to ask you to don the powers of the Soul Reaver in a   
new from that of the Soul Guardian. A force beyond me has set motions into play, which   
only the two of you may cease. Be warned if you accept your life must be permanently   
altered. I make no promises of wealth or fame only the knowledge that in some small   
way you might save this realm, so do you accept?"  
  
Xander looked firmly at the thing that was now Tara and answered   
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
  
  
Sorry about that this part was running longer than the others but in the next part we can   
find out Xander and Tara's new responsibilities as well as what kain can do with that   
crystal.   
  
Please Read and Review flames and compliments are welcome I just want to know how   
you feel about my fics. Until next time  
  



End file.
